X-wing: The Krytos Trap
}} 'X-wing: The Krytos Trap' es el número tres en la serie de Novelas ''X-wing, escritas por Michael A. Stackpole. Fue publicada por Bantam Spectra en Octubre 1996. Apariciones Alliance Intelligence *General Airen Cracken (Hombre humano de Contruum) "Kraken" *Iella Wessiri (Mujer humana de Corellia) *Winter (Mujer humana de Alderaan) Citizens on Coruscant *Coronel Fliry Vorru (Hombre humano de Corellia) *Diric Wessiri (Hombre humano de Corellia) *Borsk Fey'lya (Bothan male from Bothawui) *Commander Halla Ettyk (Mujer humana de Alderaan) *Qlaern Hirf (Vratix from Thyferra) Crew of the ''Pulsar Skate'' *Mirax Terrik (Mujer humana de Corellia) *Liat Tsayv (Sullustan male from Sullust) Imperial Forces *Ysanne Isard, Director of Inteligencia Imperial (Mujer humana de Coruscant) "Iceheart" *Kirtan Loor, Intelligence Agent (Hombre humano de Churba) / Hes Glillto "Behemoth" *General Evir Derricote (Hombre humano de Kalla) |otros personajes= *Mosh Barris *Gil Bastra *Bossk *Behemoth *Doman Beruss *C-3PO "Threepio" *Cazne'olan *Liska Dan'kre *Biggs Darklighter *Jan Dodonna *Boba Fett *Lujayne Forge *Bib Fortuna *Hes Glillto *Herrit Gordon *Tatavan Gordon *Nejaa Halcyon *Helvan *Hal Horn *Rostek Horn *Hunter One *Captain Uwlla Iillor *Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh *Bror Jace *Ambassador Kerrithrarr *Koh'shak *Karka Kre'fey *Laryn Kre'fey *Zaree Lolvanci *General Crix Madine *Mon Mothma *Nartlo *Virar Needa *Captain Lai Nootka *Princess Leia Organa *Palpatine *Jek Tono Porkins *Portha *Avan Post *General Horton Salm *Urlor Sette *Sienn'rha *Commander Sirlul *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Durga Besadii Tai *Tal'dira *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Booster Terrik *Sian Tevv *Zekka Thyne *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Tolra *Valsil Torr *Sirlul *Han Solo *Darth Vader *Voleyy *Peshk Vri'syk *Tsillin Wel *Prince Xizor *Yoda *Señor de la guerra Zsinj |criaturas= *Buzzadder *Granite slug *Hawk-bat *Kraken *Lint-nerf *Mynock *Pulsar skate *Rat *Spider *Taopari *Womp rat |droides= *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Construction droids *Insectoid Maintenance droid *Medical droid "Emdee" **MD-0 medical droid "Emdee-oh" *Mining droid *Spaceport control droid *Verpine droid |eventos= *Celchu Trial *Clone Wars *Dissolution of the Imperial Senate *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalla de Borleias **Batalla de Derra IV **Batalla de Endor **Batalla de Hoth **Batalla de Noquivzor **Batalla de Yag'Dhul **Batalla de Yavin **Destrucción de Alderaan **Evacuación de Yavin **Primera Batalla de Borleias **Liberation of Coruscant **First Mission to Coruscant **Mission to Kessel **Raid on Talasea **Segunda Batalla de Borleias **Segunda Batalla de Coruscant **Segunda Batalla de The Graveyard *Gran Purga Jedi |lugares= *Akrit'tar *Alderaan **El Cementerio *Bespin *Borleias *Bothawui *Chandrila **Silver Sea *Corellia **Corellian Security Force Academy *Coruscant / Imperial Center **Bacta distribution center **Galactic Museum ***Criminal Gallery **Hotel Imperial **Hutt Haven **Imperial Palace **Invisec **Imperial Justice Court **Manarai Mountains **OSETS 2711 **Senate Hill **The Headquarters *Corvis Minor *Derra IV *Empire's correctional system *Endor *Garqi *Hapes *Hoth *Kessel *Noquivzor *Polith system **Thyferra *Prefsbelt Fleet Camp *Ryloth **Bright Lands **Kala'uun Starport *Talasea *Tatooine **Jabba's Palace **Mos Eisley *Thyferra *Varl *Yag'Dhul system **Yag'Dhul *Yavin 4 |organizaciones= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Intelligence *Alderaan Biotics *Ashern **The Ashern Circle *Bacta Cartel **Xucphra Corporation **Zaltin Corporation *Black market *Black Sun *Bothan Martial Academy *Bothan Military Intelligence *Bounty hunter *Commando *Corellian Security Force "CorSec" **Smuggling Interdiction Division *CorelliSpace *Diktat *Executive officer *Imperio Galáctico **Empire's shock troop **Galactic Emperor **Imperial Academy **Imperial Counterintelligence **Imperial Liaison **Imperial magistrate **Imperial Military Academy **Imperial Naval Academy **Imperial Center People's Militia **Imperial Prefect **Imperial Sector Rangers **Imperial Stock Exchange **Moff **Nemesis One **Palpatine Counter-Insurgency Front "PCF" **Sleeper agent "Sleeper" **Special Intelligence "SI" **Stormtrooper **TIE pilot *República Galáctica "Old Republic" *Head clan *Holojournalist *Orden Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Kuat Drive Yards *Kuati First Holo-News *Martyr *Medical corps *Mercenary *Minister of Trade *New Jedi Order *Nueva República **Commissioner of the Coruscant Constabulary **New Republic Armed Forces ***Defender Wing ****Champion Squadron ****Guardian Squadron ****Warden Squadron ***Rogue Squadron ****One Flight ****Two Flight ****Three Flight **Ministry of State **New Republic Diplomatic Corps **New Republic Provisional Council ***Chief Councilor **New Republic Security Force "NRSF" *Olan Clan *Pirate *Shak Clan *Smuggler *Technician *Telbun *Terrorist *Treasury Ministry *Una Clan *Verachen |especies= *Elom *Ewok *Duro *Gamorreano *Gand *Givin *Gotal *Humano **Corelliano **Kuati *Hutt *Ithoriano *Jawa *Mon Calamari *Quarren *Rodian *Rybet *Shistavanen *Ssi-ruuk *Trandoshano *Tusken Raider *Twi'lek *Verpine *Vratix *Wookiee |vehículos= *Airspeeder *''Another Chance'' *Assault shuttle *All Terrain Scout Transport "AT-ST", "Scout walker" *''Baudo''-class star yacht **''Pulsar Skate'' *BTL Y-wing starfighter "Y-wing" *Bulk cruiser *Bulk freighter *B-wing starfighter "B-wing" *Death Star *Estrella de la Muerte II *Empress-class space station *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] (''Super''-class Star Destroyer) **''Ejecutor'' **''Iron Fist'' **''Lusankya *Carguero "Hauler" *Grav-cab *Grav-car *Gymsnor-3 light freighter **Star's Delight'' / Novachild *Hovertruck *Immobilizer 418 cruiser "Interdictor Cruiser" **''Corusca Rainbow'' / Black Asp *Katana Fleet *''Lambda''-class shuttle *''Mon Remonda'' *Rebel Transport **''Courage of Sullust'' *Skyhook **Emperor's skyhook *Speeder bike *Speeder ferry *Swoop *Strike Cruiser **''Termagant'' *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X "X-wing" *TIE/sa bomber *TIE/In interceptor "squint" *TIE/ln starfighter "eyeball" *Ugly **X-ball **X-TIE Fighter **TYE-wing "DIE-wing" *Z-95 Headhunter |tecnología= *Artificial gravity generator *Binders *Carabina bláster *Pistola bláster *Cronómetro *Cognitive Matrix analysis package *Comunicador *Unidad de comunicaciones *Computadora *Granada de conmoción *Concussion missile launcher *Daga *Tarjeta de datos **''The Complete History of Corvis Minor'' *Datapad *Deflector shield *E-Web heavy repeating blaster "E-Web" *Flight suit *Floating chair *Fuel cell *Glowrod *Golan III Space Defense NovaGun "Golan Space Defense Station" *Heating plate *Holdout blaster *Holocam *Holograma *Holopad *Holoplato *Holoproyector *HoloRed Imperial *Cañón de iones *Cañón láser *Lock-codes *Lock-descrambling unit *Lotiramine *Sable de luz *Micrófono *Lanzador de misiles *Nergon 14 *Escudo planetario *Portable plasma-incinerator unit *Power pack *Proton torpedo *Quad laser cannon *Respiration mask *Repulsorlift *Repulsorlift coil *Repulsorlift couch *Repulsorlift stretcher *Repulsorlift generator *Restraining bolt *Sevari flashpistol *S-foils *Sensor dish *Shield generator *Simulator *Skirtopanol *Stokhli spray stick *Stormtrooper armor *Targeting data *Targeting computer *The Inducer *Thermite boring charge *Tractor beam *Transparisteel *Turbolaser *Turbolift *Vibrohoja |miscelánea= *Alazhi *Alliance crest *Bacta *Bantha-hide *Basalt *Basic *Black hole *Bothese (Bothan language) *Carbonite *Coordinated Galactic Time *Coruscant Star of Valor *Credit *Death Star II plans *Dew run *Duracrete *Duraplast *Ferrocrete *Fiberplast *Gamorrese *Glit-biter *Granite *Greel wood *Heat storm *Hive mind *Hyperspace *Jedi cloak *Jedi credit *Jedi training *Kavam *Krytos virus *Lekku / Braintails *Lotiramine *Lomin ale *Lum *Marble *May the Force be with you *Narco-interrogation *New Republic dress uniform *People's Exhibit 34 *Prybar *Rations *Refresher / Latrine *Rogue Squadron crest *Rylca *Ryll **Ryll kor *Ryshcate *Rylothean *Sithspawn *Skirtopanol *Slavery *Supernova *Tapcaf *Target.die *The Force **Dark side of the Force *Tibanna gas *Torture *Twi'janii }} Notas y referencias Krytos Trap, The